


Say You Wont Go

by orphan_account



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic, Oneshot, Pirates, Romance, i like hongjoong, i luv ateez so much. . ., idk jus a dumb oneshot with yunho, not sure yet - Freeform, probably will be 2 or 3 parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reader x Yunho oneshot.Where you get sucked into a world not your own, and you have to make a difficult choice.Pirates and magic ensues.probably a 2 or 3 part series. might make more oneshots similar to this with the other members if this gets popular :flushed:





	1. The Dream

You shot out of bed, breaths coming out in quick pants and heart nearly beating its way out of your chest. Sweat had formed along your brow during the night, trickling down your face and splashing on to your clammy skin. You gave a shiver at the feeling, shakily bunching up your covers and plastering them to your face. For the past several nights, you had been dreaming the same dream repeatedly with no stop. At first it didn’t seem to affect you that much. After all, you always had somewhat strange dreams that made no sense. Why would this one be any different?  
That was until it reoccurred again, and the next night, and then the next. You felt like you were at a breaking point, as this was the 5th time this has happened. It seemed even more real and utterly terrifying compared to the ones before.

It always started out with you standing by the edge of a cliff you had never seen before, the sun hidden behind gray storm clouds. The wind would howl, rippling through your hair and splaying the strands across your face angrily. The dying blades of grass beneath you would feel cold on your bare feet, sending chills down your spine.

A voice would then call out. “_Please help me_.”

You whipped around, staring up and down at the figure before you. It had a feminine-like silhouette, so you already assumed it to be a woman. A hood covered her, complete with long sleeves and the ends hovering just an inch above the dirt. Her head was at a tilt, causing the shadow of the hood to conceal her features. Every time you would squint, maybe even get a little closer to get a better look at the mysterious woman.

But your body would refuse to move every time, consistently rooted in place. You normally could not speak to the woman, as if your voice wasn’t even your own.

But this time was different.

“Why?” You found yourself asking, concealing your surprise at being able to actually speak aloud. It was just a dream, after all. But you still wanted some sort of answer to this never ending puzzle.

It was then that she looked up, for the first time since these dreams have happened, you got a clear look at her face.

She was young, probably several years younger than you were. She sported a pretty mole under her right eye with brown locks framing her long face, including a rich blush and a pair of very familiar doe brown eyes.

You sucked in a breath, eyes widening at the realization.

Her lips quivered, eyebrows pulled down and tears beginning to spill down her rosy cheeks.

She yelled out urgently. “_I want my brother back_.”

The wind began its descent into a whirlwind, pushing and whipping around you with no sign of stopping. The girl before you, however, seemed unperturbed. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

You raised your arms up around your head, trying desperately to keep rubble and other bits of dirt and grass from getting into your eyes. The wind was so strong and powerful; you couldn’t even hear yourself think.

“How can I find you?!” You yelled as loud as you possibly could, trying to get one long look at the girl one more time.

“I_n the city of diamonds and sparkling waters, in a place familiar to him, I will be waiting_.”

Then it ends.

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

After waking up some more and shaking off the terrible feeling you got from your nightmare, you managed to come stand in front of the local doctor’s office.

You felt a bit embarrassed, even, at having to go to him for something as miniscule as a bad dream. But what else was there for you to possibly do about the situation?

So here you were, standing around awkwardly with twitching hands and quaking feet. You knew it was about time you mentioned to him about your strange behavior, and that the terrible recurring dreams caused that.

In fact, everyone seemed to be worried.

“You don’t have to stand around like that, you know. The door is open.” He spoke through the closed door, causing you to jump in response.

Ashamedly, you pushed it open, hardly having the energy to look at the handsome doctor in the eyes. Your cheeks were already blazing, and you hadn’t even spoken a word to the man sitting in the swivel chair.

He was sitting there casually, decked out in a white lab coat and black scrubs on. His reading glasses were perched on his nose, black hair resting in casual waves on the side of his face. No matter where or what he was doing, he looked like a straight up model in your eyes.

Well, technically, he was a model. Back in your world, of course.

“I’m assuming you have something urgent to speak with me about. It’s not like you to come to me of your own free will.”

You were finally able to look at the doctor in the face, shock still coursing through your body at how well his English was. It should have been normalized to you by now, but even after months of being in this strange world, everything still takes you by surprise.

“Uh, yeah.” You admitted lamely.

You hated how awkward you were, even after getting to know the handsome doctor for a few months, you still became a bit flustered in his presence.

He lifted his brow expectantly with arms crossed. “Does this have to do with your behavior over the past week?”

You shot your head up at him in surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. “How did you know?” You asked, not too surprised but still shocked that he managed to notice with how little you actually see of him nowadays.

“I’ve gotten to know you really well, miss [L/N]. I wouldn’t be a great doctor if i didn’t notice my patients are not feeling well.” The doctor stated with ease, his voice always having a calming effect on you.

Your eyes flitted about the room, taking notice of how clean and neat he keeps his work place. Dr. Lee had been in the practice for a little under 10 years, half of that time being with the Treasure. He’d been the first person you woke up to when you came to this world, and through it all he helped you get a hold of this reality.

Your permanent reality.

“Dr. Lee.” You started off quietly, almost as if unsure about asking him what should have been a simple question.

He looked up at you expectantly, waiting for you to finish your question.

“Did Yunho ever have a sister?”

His eyes widened in surprise, a disbelieving look crossing his face. The doctor seemed to still in shock for several long seconds, while your heart began beating its fast pace out of pure anxiety. A solid minute seemed to have passed, your hands clenching and unclenching around each other in silence.

Finally, Dr. Lee spoke. “He did.”

You gulped nervously, worried about asking more questions that you had no business asking, but deciding to do so, anyway. “What happened to her?”

The doctor looked off to the side, brewing over your question in silent thought. At first you were worried the man would refuse to answer you, so imagine your surprise when he started to tell you everything from the beginning.

“Yunho lived on the outskirts of Ceport growing up. He lived with his mother and his younger sister, Eun Jin. There was a fire that broke out in the town, and it eventually spread to their house. Something happened, causing their house to combust into flames. Even now we don’t know the cause of it, but it left Eun Jin stuck in the basement of their house at the time.”

Your eyes widened, fear for what he was going to say next.

“Eun jin didn’t make it out of the house in time. She was presumed dead at the scene. Last I remember, she had just turned 16.”

You pondered silently, head hung low with your eyes piercing into the ground in thought. If she had died, then how could she possibly be in your dream of all places? You don’t think you’ve ever even seen a picture of the girl.

Yunho definitely never spoke of her, so you already know it was a subject that was off limits.

“Dr. Lee.” You spoke up, bringing the man out of his reverie. “Are you sure she died?”

He stared at you blankly, probably thinking along the lines of how ridiculous your question sounded. “The fire explosion caused their three story home to collapse into nothing. There was no hope for her survival after that.”

“I had a dream.” You began uncertainly, trying to find a way to word it without sounding delusional to the doctors trained eye. “It happened over and over again for the past 5 nights. Last night, for the first time, I was actually able to control what I was doing and saying. There was a girl there, telling me that she needed her brother..”

You clenched your hands together in front of you, nervousness swelling up in the pit of your stomach.

“She was calling out for help. And she was the spitting image of_ Jeong Yunho_.”

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

In the end, Dr. Lee had believed your story. You were never known for being a terrific liar in the first place, but the one thing that surprised you most was how much faith he had in you. It was enough to make you feel warm inside.

He wasn’t sure if what you were having were just dreams, or maybe even visions. The doctor mentioned something about some people being able to see into the future, past, or present. You were by no means an oracle, but it seemed like someone was trying to reach out to you for whatever reason.

And both of you were slightly convinced it might be Yunho’s younger sister.

The handsome doctor told you to come back to his office after dinner, and he would bring Yunho in to speak with the both of you. Considering Yunho wasn’t the best at speaking your native language, you thought it a good idea to have the doctor there as a translator.

On the other hand, you were absolutely terrified of how Yunho might react. Happy? Sad? Outraged? Or maybe disbelief? You weren’t entirely sure. You don’t speak to the slightly older boy that much, not just because of the language barrier, but because you were a naturally awkward and shy individual.

And it’s not every day you get to meet a celebrity.

Back on your home planet, Yunho and several other boys were a becoming popular Korean boy group. They had debuted less than a year before, and they had already begun a name for themselves. You considered yourself a solid fan, so you could imagine how shocked you were to see that you landed in another dimension with your idols standing right in front of you.

Standing just a foot away, yet still so out of reach.

They all spoke a language that was unfamiliar to you, and definitely not Korean in the slightest. At first, it hurt your head just listening to their alien speak, but over time you became accustomed to it. You were lucky in a sense that they all spoke a fairly good amount of English, thanks to their family doctor, so it saved you from having to play charades all the time.

However, you still went out of your way to try and avoid them completely.

Just seeing them for the first time was enough to actually make you feint and seeing them time and time again after that ordeal sets your cheeks blazing firetruck red.

Hongjoong was a little easier to speak with, since his English skills were much better than a lot of the people’s here. But you still could barely hold a conversation with the man, much less maintain eye contact.

So, reluctantly, you resolved to running in the opposite direction whenever you saw them. Most of the time, anyway.

Life was hard to settle into at first. You were in an unfamiliar place with all too familiar people, far from home and never to go back again.

Home, you thought, replaying the word hundreds of times in your head a day.

It was a place you despised, yet it was somewhere you still called your own. To be away from the people you grew up knowing, maybe not fully loving, but knowing, was enough to make you cry your eyes out for the first few weeks.

You were a mess. The boys would try their best to cheer you up, but their presence just made you feel even worse at the time. You didn’t want to be looked at like a fragile doll, easy to break and easy to cry.

It was a little bit humiliating, but you definitely appreciated and loved the attention, surprisingly.

Over time, you had gotten used to it. Life back at home was not a life worth living for you. It was filled with too much heartache, too many bad memories and people you would rather not think of.

That didn’t mean there weren’t people you didn’t miss, however.

It did hurt, but you actually felt happier here. You never thought you would be, but everything was just so extraordinary and new and it was absolutely refreshing in your eyes.

Even if the boys made you a flustered mess, you really did love being around them, and watching them interact.

You felt the ground beneath you shift, causing you to stumble and slam your shoulder into the nearest wall. A band of crewmates whisked by you, muttering what you assumed were apologies.

Sometimes, you forgot that you were on a floating pirate ship.

The first time you realized you were in the sky, on a ship, you felt like you were going to puke your lungs out. But, for whatever reason, the Treasure remained steady in the sky. Most of the time you couldn’t even tell that you were flying through the air at god knows what speed.

Hongjoong remained the faithful captain, a great boss and leader to his many crewmates and precious friends. You definitely admired him, and every now and then you would peer into the windows of the helm area, spotting the captain steering the large wheel of the Treasure with such grace and authority it made you smile.

The other strange thing about this world, was how much magic there was.

Magic is what’s keeping the ship afloat, but also protecting it from potential enemies and the harmful rays of the sun. It’s what allowed the ship to move forward, a non-natural wind coming from all different directions, pushing taut against the sails.

Hongjoong was an expert at commanding the winds at will, which is one of his neatest abilities.

Speaking of Hongjoong, he was coming right towards you.


	2. Ceport

_Magic is what’s keeping the ship afloat, but also protecting it from potential enemies and the harmful rays of the sun. It’s what allowed the ship to move forward, a non-natural wind coming from all different directions, pushing taut against the sails. Hongjoong was an expert at commanding the winds at will, which is one of his neatest abilities. Speaking of Hongjoong, he was coming right towards you. _

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

You glanced up in surprise, wondering why the captain of all people would want to speak with you.

"[Y/N]!” He greeted with his lilted accent, a breathtaking smile taking place on his lips. 

You wanted to combust and turn into nothing but a puddle beneath his booted feet.

“C-captain!” You greeted, cursing the way you stuttered in his presence. For some reason, Hongjoong enjoyed teasing you about your awkwardness. 

You still liked the attention, even if you didn’t try to go out of your way to achieve it. Who wouldn’t want it from someone like him?

You glanced at the eyepatch taking place on his one eye, noticing the way the scarring beneath the material would poke out around the edges. You had never seen what it looked like underneath, but you were positive he was still as breathtaking as ever.

“How are you?” He asked conversationally. Your captain would always begin conversations with you like this, and it was endearing that he would go out of his way to even speak with you.

You wanted to cry, just a little.

“I’m okay, how are you?” You asked, a shy smile making its way on your face. You didn’t have to look into a mirror to know you were blushing beet red. 

Hongjoong gave you a solid ‘okay’ sign with his hand, plentiful of rings glistening on his nimble fingers. “Will you be joining us for dinner?”

You paused, eyes fluttering around the hallway in silent turmoil. You knew from the beginning the ship along with the crewmates would have dinner in the overwhelmingly huge cafeteria located on the lower deck, and most of the time you would skip out on it and huddle to your living quarters, alone.

You could count on one hand how many times you’ve eaten there.

“I-,” You began uncertainly, feeling the smallest amounts of awkwardness creeping into your voice. “If you want, I guess that’s fine.”

Your captain clapped his hands together, an endearing smile on his full lips. “Good! You come sit with us, yeah?” 

You gaped at him, eyes slightly wide at his declaration. You’d never sat with the captain and his closest mates, along with the ATEEZ boys. You were far too awkward and shy for that, and the last thing you wanted to do was intrude on their time.

Shuffling your feet around on the floor uncertainly, you couldn’t even look at the man in the face. “I don’t know. Should I?” 

Hongjoong gave a speedy nod of his head, long braids tinkling at the contact. You let out a small ‘okay,’ which your captain responded to with a long arm thrown around your shoulder.

You have never been this close to any of the boys like this before, so the action caught you by surprise. He hardly towered over you, standing just a mere couple inches more than you. The boots he wore might have given him a higher vantage point, but your captain was still a smaller built man.

But the presence he gave off was enough of a weight accountable for 10 men.

You tried not to splutter, hardly missing the way he brought you in closer under his arm. You’d seen him act like this around his precious crew mates, but never for you. 

It made you blush and feel a small sense of joy. 

Were you finally able to fit in?

“They should serve now. Come on.” Your captain gave a friendly smile, arm remaining over your shoulders as he steered you both in the cafeteria's direction. 

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

The cafeteria was bustling around at this time of the night. Most, if not all, of the ship's crew were milling about or seated on the long tables, speaking with one another and just having an overall great time. The captain and his boys were always seated at the larger table near the front, always in the view of the other crew. 

You were squished in between Hongjoong and the healer in training, Choi San. It felt strange having two shoulders touching yours on either side, both belonging to people you look up to most. 

Strange, yet it still felt nice.

They were all speaking to one another in their own native tongue, which of course, left you out of the loop. You honestly didn’t mind, since you don’t know what you would say anyways. You were never one for having small talk, especially while eating.

It was endearing watching them all laugh with one another and joke around like a family would do. You wanted to keep this memory engraved in the back of your mind forever.

The only problem was that the cause of your worries were seated right across from you.

Jeong Yunho was taking sips of his beer, laughing along to something Jongho had said to him. His straight teeth and white smile were non-suited to a crewmate belonging to an infamous pirate ship, but it made him all the prettier. 

You really hated how ethereal they all looked in person, even when wearing pirate garb.

Every time you took a glance at that white face, the image of the girl from your dreams would pop up. With her quivering pink lips and misty eyes, the scene would play out right before you. It left you in a daze, the delicious food in front of you momentarily forgotten.

Until a certain white-haired boy caught your looking eyes.

You hurriedly looked away, trying hard to glance around the room in nonchalance. You still caught his look even from the corner of your eyes, and it just made you want to roll into a ball and hide for the rest of eternity.

In a need for a distraction, you immediately began gobbling down the food in front of you. You needed to hurry and eat so you could leave for the time being, to prepare for having to face the inevitable.

That was until you started choking.

You covered your hand over your mouth, trying to keep the pieces of food still in your mouth from spraying everywhere. You coughed and coughed, eyes tearing up from the annoying tickling in the back of your throat. San glanced over at you worriedly, giving strong smacks on your back.

It made you cough even harder. You were being touched by so many boys in one day; it was hard to take in.

The other members seated around you looked on, wondering eyes and worried glances making you feel all the more embarrassed.

“I’m okay.” You choked out, hurriedly grabbing the water provided for you and gulping it down like you hadn’t had a drink in weeks.

How you always make a fool of yourself at the most inappropriate of times, you’ll never know.

Shortly after your little fiasco, you wandered one of the many hallways located on the Treasure. You were still thinking about how to approach the situation with Yunho, and the thought of even speaking one on one with him made your anxiety grow.

You felt foolish, not even knowing if these premonitions of yours were anything to be taken seriously. Your brain always loved to mess with you, it seems.

Dr. Lee popped out at that moment, head rounding the open doorway of his office to spot you coming towards him.

"[Y/N],“ He greeted, giving you a courteous nod of the head. You gave back a timid smile and a small wave, legs already beginning to shake for what was to come.

“Yunho is already in my office. It would be best to discuss this sooner rather than later.” The doctor stated plain and simple, opening the door wider for you to enter. 

You bit back a gulp, forcing yourself to walk forward and into the small office space.

Yunho was standing there, hands in his trousers with a casual stance about him. It seemed like he did not understand what was happening, and you were terrified of how his reaction would be.

He let out a small ‘oh’ at your arrival, head tilted to the side in wonder. Dr. Lee closed the door behind him and took a seat at his special chair, turning to face the both of us. 

You stood there anxiously, gnawing at your bottom lip and eyes staring closely at the ground. 

The doctor began to speak, directing his words at a confused Yunho. The boy seemed to hang on to every word Dr. Lee was saying, and eventually, looked in your direction. 

Dr. Lee looked over to you also, expecting you to begin speaking.

You released a small breath of air, trying hard to glance at the white-haired boy but having a hard time doing so. You’d never been one for keeping eye contact. 

“It was a dream I started having a few nights ago. Last night, it seemed different. There was a girl there, and she was calling for help.” You started, now and then glancing to the doctor for some sort of approval. 

After translating the first bit of your statement to Yunho, you tried to hurry and finish what you were trying to say. “I thought it was strange because she told me she wanted her brother, and I couldn’t help but think how similar the both of you were.”

Yunho stared back at you, almost cautiously, maybe even a sliver of disbelief crossing his brown doe eyes.

Yes, brown doe eyes, a carbon copy of the ones taking place on Jeong Eun Jin.

He licked his lips uncertainly, eyes darting around the room before laying back on you. “What.. did she look like?”

It surprised you to hear him speak your native language, not having heard him speak it all that much. The both of you weren’t necessarily close, or even spoke to each other a lot. 

You wracked your brain, finally remembering one of the most noticeable features that stood out to you. 

“She looked young, maybe a few years younger than me. Her hair was brown and wavey, and she had brown eyes just like yours.” You looked at him while you were speaking, still baffled at how similar those eyes looked to you now. They always held a certain amount of warmth to them, making you melt to the core. 

You reached your index finger up to your right eye, pointing just under it where you remembered the spot to be. “She had a mole, right here.”

“A mole?” Yunho asked, eyes widening in realization. You weren’t sure if he knew what it meant, but with your gesture to your eye, it seemed he understood well enough. 

“What else?” he asked, an urgent expression taking over his usually cheerful one. It was strange to see him so serious, you were already used to him being a silly young man. Always the one to make the other person laugh.

Right now, he seemed scared. Scared for a loved one that still might be out there. 

You tried to recall the last thing she said to you before the dream ended. And surprisingly, it came easily to you.

“_In the city of diamonds and sparkling waters, in a place familiar to him, I will be waiting_.”

━━━━━━━━┛ ✠ ┗━━━━━━━━

After Dr. Lee translated the bits and pieces for him, Yunho became sullen and quiet. His face was pinched into such a serious expression, one not suited for him in the slightest. 

Yunho had told you, or rather Dr. Lee, that the place his sister might have been referring to was their hometown, Ceport. They were known for having the largest jewelry trading company in the area, along with a festival that takes place during this time of the year. The sparkling water bit was possibly about the event of lighting the lanterns and sending them out over the water. It was a tradition they specifically did every year, to honor and remember their loved ones who have passed away in the fire that took Yunho’s sister. It was apparently an accident that affected a lot of the people here, not just the white-haired boy.

The ship was set to land in the waters just a bit away from the shoreline. Ceport was a place under the control of the ATEEZ pirates, so they didn’t have to worry about being spotted by potential enemies.

You and Yunho were waiting along the main deck, with you staring out over the railings and gazing into the crystal blue waters. You’ve been on land several times since coming here, the Treasure seems to be a pretty busy ship. They always need to go to several places for shipments or other sorts of business. They were by no means a terrible group of pirates; They tend to treat their people with respect unless it comes down to the higher ups. 

Yunho was crouched down beside you, head in his hands. He was worrying you, as he had not spoken since last night. Dr. Lee had told the both of you to see if you can find what was causing your strange dreams to happen; they didn’t want to get their hopes up about thinking they could find Yunho’s sister.

Both of them were cautious about this whole situation. Yunho was of course going to look for the missing girl, and you were going along mainly because it was you who started this whole fiasco in the first place.

You felt awkward and worried, but you felt like you should at least say something to the young man. 

“Are you okay?”

He looked up then, glancing up at you from his spot on the ground.

The wind from the water was stronger than it was in the sky, causing his strands of white and brown rooted hair to fly through the air. The sun was at just the perfect spot to cast a subtle glow on his pale face, making his brown eyes seem even more expansive and inviting.

You felt star-struck for a moment, a familiar heat creeping up along your neck and to your chubby cheeks. It was your first time getting a real, up close look at the boy. Yunho was definitely an enigma to you, and you had a difficult time accepting the fact he was a real, breathing boy.

He gave you a less than enthusiastic thumbs-up, sending a small smile your way. It made your stomach do all kinds of flips, and that wasn’t just from being on a ship.

The silence you had between the both of you was deafening. It made you feel all sorts of awkward, as it wasn’t a very comfortable silence. The air was tense, the search for a girl who was once assumed dead the highest priority on both your minds. 

You silently wondered what was going through Yunho’s head at that moment, with his eyes gazing off somewhere in the unknown distance. You wondered if he actually believed his sibling could still be alive, or if this whole thing was nothing short of a disappointment. 

You didn’t want to be a letdown, or the one to deliver the disappointment. You hoped that somehow, someway, Yunho’s dear sister might still be alive. 

The dream you dreamt confused you, but also lured you in. You weren’t sure how the girl entered your dreams so easily; Maybe she had the help of a Dream walker on hand?

Why wait until now?

The situation made you feel a sense of unease. So tempted you were to run to your captain and declare him to turn the ship around. 

A part of you wished you had kept your mouth shut when you had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh oh stinky


End file.
